the wraTH OF KIKYO but the love of inuyasha
by gaaras-blood-slave1234
Summary: kikyo finaly crossed over into hell she didnt want kagome with inuyasha so she cursed the bow she gave kagome can inuyashia brake the curse before sunrise? find out! i'm bad at summuries and my first story, sorry


inuyashia truly loves kagome

inuyashia, kagome, shippo, miroku&sango,were walking down a path in the unchanted forrest.  
kagome was very quit, inuyashia had went to see kikyo agien earler this morning and came back with minor injuries .inuyashia looked at kagome he stoped and turned around."hey kagome whats wrong this time?" she looked up "hum?  
...oh nothing i'm just tried" "what do you think whats wrong with her?" whisped sango in miroku's ears " he visted kikyo this morning" miroku whisperd back "oh!" "feh kagome i need to talk to you alone" "ok'' inuyashia grabed kagomes rist and pulled her two miles out of site of miroku sango and shippo into the woods. kagome had her eyes closed and her head down "... kagome " she looked up they were standing under the scared tree, the same tree inuyashia was killed on 50 years ago by kikyo, a powerfull pristest,and the same tree inuyashia and kagome frist met, a year ago. "inuyahsia?wh-" " you remember dont you?" " yes i do but-" "i have something for you" he grabed in his shirt and pulled out a bow and arrow " this was kikyos bow she wanted you to have it " "what are you talking about inuyashia?"asked kagome "this morning when i went to see kikyo, she told me some thing...(earler that day)  
"inuyashia." said kikyo "kikyo."replied inuyashia "inuyashia i went to see you yeserday but then i seen you and that girl who looks like me, hugging... and the look on her face brought tears to my eyes,inuyashia(she hugged inuyashia)... inuyashia you love her dont you?  
" k-kikyo" "its allright inuyashia (she backed away) love her for i can not i'll return to the seven hells like you wanted me to.  
oh inuyashia here give this too her. (she threw her arrow which contains soul collecters) "intell she masters its ultimant techinque i will lend her my soul collecters... inuyashia goodbye". ..." her soul just vanshied in a light that was so strong it knocked me off my feet, so know you know,kagome,would you please not be mad at me any more?" kagome chuckeld " hum whats so funny?" " nothing you think i was mad at you? no i was thinking some crazy thoghts on the way here" "what kind of thoghts?... hum?" " i- i-" " kagome." "yes?" he kissed her the wind blew leafs in the air that surronded them the sun is setting and fireflys start to appear... "what do you think they are doing its been an hour " said shippo " shippo dont talk like that" said miroku "honestly, inuyashia and kagome are not like that shippo "said sango .kirra meowed. "hey shippo"  
asked miroku, take kirra and go to sleep by the fire its getting late. "who died and made you boss" miroku hit him on his head " do as i say" "ok fine come on kirra who needs them?" he left and kirra transfrom to a cat denomd and lied on her while yawing " goodnight kirra" ... " miroku? why did you send shippo to bed its just after sunset?" asked sango he stood up and knelled on one knee pulling out a ring out of his cloake " sango will you merry me?" she stood up then he stood up "merry you? yes i will" they hugged... inuyashia and kagome were still kissing under the tree . kagome backed away as if she felt pain inside " agh " " kagome whats the matter?" nothing, i feel like my soul is being burned by- " she fell to the ground & passed out " kagome!" hang in there kagome"  
he picked her up and ran to camp they all noticed her passed out "kagome!" said songo and miroku at the same time "inuyasha what happend to kagome?" asked sango "i dont know she just passed out for some reason i'm taking her to keade"said inyashia "hold on inuyashia well come with you" said sango and miroku and they did... nakuru cued kagura kagura and ten other demons left in a hurry in town the gang spit up sango and karara went to a near by sew shop miroku and shippo went to "exersise" a house and inuyashia took kagome into keadies hut she was sitting makeing tea she looked up "inuyashia,what happend to kagome?"she said "i dont know old hag! she passed out once she touched this bow(he tossed it to her and she examined it then he sat kagome on the ground,carefully) "(examing the bow) ...inuyashia! where did you get this?" "it was kikyos(she looked at him with a shock)she gave it to me for kagome after she crossed over into hell-" "this bow has a curse on it and its for kikyo!?-, "but kikyos dead" "i know so why is kagome effected by this curse?  
"she IS kikyos recarnation" ''feh i do know this woman'' "inuyashia i might be able to lift the curse but i need you to leave".  
sango was looking around she had ten wedding dresses sitting on the bed she picked up one and turned to kirara "what about this one?" kirara hissed "hum?, i guess your right you know i cant really decide i guess its because its were worried about kagome huh?" karra meowed...miroku slapped an exersis sticker on a door "demon begone!" "thank you lord monk" the towns villerger said whille leaving the room. "so miroku? did you ask sango to merry you yet?" "why yes i did'' "wow miroku i was beginning to think that pervey mind wasnt going to get you a wife'' miroku got mad then hit shippo on the head with his staff..."sango walked inside the same house miroku was in "hey you guys"  
sango!!!miroku hit me!" ''well you probley diserved it! "he did...three hours later outside of keades house.  
inuyashia was sitting worriely shaking his leg as sango and miroku suited up once they were done they got on kiaaras back "inuyashia",said sango''are you going to wait here with kagome to see if shes allright? he glared at her with an angrey experssion on his face "take shippo with you ok?" miroku picked him up and they were off keade walked outside and stood there with her head down."so keade whats wrong with kagome?" "i found out kikyo was the one that sruck this bow with a curse she killed herself but wanted to kill kagome too-" inuyashia ran inside and stood at next to kagomes bodie "kikyo! why? did you hate me that much? did you want me to suffer that much to see kagome die?  
what did she ever do to you i'mglad yur dead or i would have killed you my self" inuyashia thoght to himself "inu-yashia" slowly said kagome "!.shes still alive i can here her heart slowly beating kagome please hold on"  
''inuyashia" he turned around to keadie "demons" feh" he walked out side kagura and ten other demons was standing there laughing "whats so funny?" said inuyashia "that girl of yours is dying then finally you would be alone your friends all left you behind to us there for give up inuyashia it will be better if you were dead for the best" 'inuyashia dont listion to her you still have kagome only you could brake the curse that was placed upon her but do it before sunrise"  
''quiet old lady" (she lifted her fan and it hit keades she feel to the ground trying to stop the blood) "keadie!" your goning to pay kagura (he jumped in the air with the tegsega) windscar!!! (the wind from his blade hit all but two demons and kagura inuyashia landed on his feet with dirt crumbling from the ground underneath him blood and gore all feel to the ground a little of blood flew onto inuyashias face he turned to them & whiped his chin.. "ha nice army kagura id suggest you go find a new army before i kill you" "ha ha ha ha nakuru wanted you to kill those phatic losers inuyashia now you have to deal with us(the two demons laughed) and dont bother using the wind scar you used it to many times nakuru made two demonds that are amunded to it. "what!?" "i cant use the windscar?"he thoght "ha ha ha arnt you worried about your girl?  
arnt you? do not worry you will soon be joining y-" "shut up your voice is annoying. even thogh i cant use the wind scar i still can fight WITHOUT the tegisugia. he stood up and put the tegisgia in its sacperd iron reper soul steeler at least one got killed " i would love to stick around and see you die but nakuru needs me." she lifeted her fan and she was in the air inuyashia jumped in the air on her leaf "not this time your going to die" he said whille grabing her. "ahh what"  
inuyashia threw her to the ground"ahhhhh" as he took her fan away from her and broke it "ahh my fan! you broke my fan! thank you. "what?" "thank you inuyashia ive been trying to brake free from nakurus gasp for so long i just wanted you to get the hint kill me inuyashia please to end my suffering "why would i do that what will come of me? hum?" "i COULD tell you how to get the curse of of kagome think of THAT. "...ho is that so?" "yeah just promise youll kill me then ill tell you" "just tell me wench"  
"alright inuyashia (he pulled out his blade) only you could brake the curse inuyashia true love can brake it"  
"...thats it?" "yea and here". she dug in her pocket and gave inuyashia a package that smelled of herbs "if kagome was to brake free fromthe curse give her it i would cleans her bodie of the posion. but it wont work if shes allready dead" "uh?...thanks" he said whille putting in his shirt "now kill me,inuyasha" "no way!" "what?" " as much as i would love to kill you i wont" "what but we made a deal" "no we didnt i just said ill kill you because i thoght you wanted to harm kagome now that i know you wanted to save her for your own benifent... you say you want to get away from nakuru but yet you go back there everytime you get hurt i wont kill you kagura because you ...you need to brake the bond between you and nakuru by your self insted of a half breed like me or my brother" " no one make a fool of me!" she stood up and looked at the demon that was awating for orders "fine kill him" she said whille running past it "kill him now" the demon ran in front of inuyashia withouthim even noticinng the demon picked inuyashia up and slamend him the ground making a huge hole in it. inuyashia slowly stood then he put his sword back in his scaberd keade slowly stood up and looked from a far the sun was about to rise "inuyashia!, sunrise" inuyashia looked back to her "i dont have much time" he backed at the demon "time to die he jumped up in the air agien "iron-" the demon lifted its arms and ripped into inuyashias side "ahhh" inuyashia jumped away from the ground befor he was able to fall on it he looked down watching the blood flow from his bodie suddenly he saw a light at the coner of his eye he turned it was kagome she had hit the demon with a perafing arrow it slowly disapered in the light. kagome limped to keadie "kagome you musnt move youll spread the poison"  
"i dont care wheres inuyashia?" she fell on her knees "kagome!!!!"" "inuyashia" she started crying inuyashia droped on his knees in front of her "im sorry i drug you with me to find the shickan jewel shards im sorry for saying the "s" word all the times i got mad at you" "im sorry-" "stop that kagome i love you and you know that im glad that you came to my time im glad im your boyfriend im glade that kiyos dead well get threw this' he hugged her whilling crying "i love you too inuyashia"she bowed her head and her soul left her bodie inuyasia cried whille holding kagomes bodie in his arms keade was on the ground and she died from bleading to death. kagomes soul was standing next to keades "kagome!" cried inuyashia "inuyashia" said kagome "kagome, go back into your bodie your still alive your just unconsunce" "what about you keade"  
"its my time die do not worry kagome i will watch over you" she walked from afar and watched them ... inuyashia sat her on the ground slowly and walked away he was sad "kagome" took his sword and faced the blade towards his chest and was about to stap himself "SIT" kagome said whilling walking to him he jumped up "what the- ? he saw her kagome? no it cant be " kagome walked up to him "inuyashia what are you doing trying to kill your self with that sword? "but i-" "sit" he was forced to the ground "nope thats kagome"  
she sat next to him "inuyashia even if i were dead i would hate you for killing your self sucide isnt the anser they both stood up "sorry" said inuyashia"i am mad at myself i let harm come to you from that bow that you touched"  
" i know inuyashia she helped him up then she kissed him"...from afar keade was watching whille kikyos soul walked up behind her and she saw kagome alive "what she should have been dead" "kikyo my sister inuyashia truly loves kagome, that curse you placed apon the bow you gave her was over jeously you couldnt stand that she was around loving inuyashia so you tryed to kill her.didnt you?" .  
" keade forced kikyo back into hell... "kagome!" said shippo while sango and miroku jumped off of kiara they all huged her "thank goodness your alright" said sango "thank you sango"  
"so how was the wedding?" said kagome to miroku "it went well" we just came back to wish yo guys well me and sango are staying here in case you ever need us...inuyashia kill nakuru for me ok?" "ho ok"  
"and find kohoku for me kagome bring him home to me" said sango "allright i will ...kagome inuyashia and shippo all left whilling miroku and sango waved bye...


End file.
